never grow up
by Jonaslover1711
Summary: JONAS! The Lucas brothers have a sister! Yep, can she survive having 4 super star brothers, and to top it all off her parents are in Austrailia for a year! Follow her and her brothers through their weird and crazy lives. (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny's POV:**

_Hi I'm Destiny Toni Lucas, and yes Lucas as in Lucas Brothers. Im their little sister. Kevin is 25 (and is married to Dani) ; Joe 22; Nick 20; Frankie 13, me 12. (2013). Our parents left for Australia for a year and all three boys came back to live with me and Frankie to take care of us; dani hasn't moved in… yet._

It was Saturday morning and I was rudely awakened by the sound of my brothers fighting. I looked at my iPod touch and read the time, it was 6:14 am. They were soooo gonna die. I made my way half way down the stairs to see nick and joe screaming at each other, kevin trying to break them up, and Frankie was sleeping on the couch. HOW CAN HE SLEEP THERE?! THE COUCH IS 5 FEET AWAY FROM WHERE NICK AND JOE ARE FIGHTING!? I made my way the rest of the way down the stairs. And kevin was the only one who noticed. He stepped away and I asked

Destiny- what are they fighting about?

Kevin- youll find out soon enough. *sigh* want breakfast?

Destiny- breakfast at 6:14 am?! Why are you guys even awake, its 6:14! On a Saturday!

Kevin- ok. Youll find out soon enough, but really I don't know. I know. And I know.

Destiny- those were retoracle questions, smart one, wait those actually weren't even questions, they were statements, smart one.

Kevin- hey! Anyways guess who coming later?

Destiny- Who?

Kevin- guess. Ill give you a hint, it's a girl.

Destiny- Selena?

Kevin- no

Destiny- Demi?

Kevin- no.

Destiny- Miley, Macy, Stella?

Kevin- no, no, and no. I really thought this would be easier.

**a/n: why were the boys fighting?**

**Who was coming over?**

**How could Frankie sleep 5 feet away from the fighting?**

**How could kevin think destiny could eat at 6:14 am?**

**Find out soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed and sorry for sucky grammar and stuff. Please comment and give me ideas. Thanks.**


	2. chapter 2- secrets

**I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't posted for like 2 weeks but ive been preoccupied with personal stuff, blahdy blah blah, I wont bore you with my personal life. Ive had some people wanting more original characters and descriptions of how they and destiny look, and I PROMISE ill get those, I mean seriously ive had 1 chapter! And sorry if its sucky so far just I didn't know how else to open it. so PLEASE KEEP READDING! Thx.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANI, DINA, MICKEY, KATIE OR THE JONAS/LUCAS BROTHERS! JUST DESTINY, AND OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! THX 4 READING!**

**Destiny's POV-**

I kept guessing about who was coming over.

**Destiny**-" anyone from Disney?"

**Kevin**- "No."

**Destiny**- *sigh* "dani?"

**Kevin**- "YES! FINALLY!"

Destiny- "YAY! Im soo happy. She finally coming over!"

Kevin- "yep." * *

Destiny- "soooooo should we break up the boys?"

I said looking in their direction

Kevin- "probably' *looks at watch* "its been about 30 minutes."

Destiny- "I can break the up."

Kevin- "oh really, im not sure I want you to do that, I don't want you to get hurt."

Destiny- "trust me, I wont."

I walked over to the living room. They didn't notice. I walked up next to them. They didn't notice. Then I yelled "cut! It! out!" they noticed.

Nick- Wha? Huh? Destiny?

Destiny- wow! You can tell who youre little sister is! *sarcasm, DUH*.

Nick- very funny.

Joe- hahhahahahhahahahahahaha *catch breath* y-yeah i-it wa-as.

Destiny- ok it wasn't that funny. So what're ya fighting about?!"

They started talking at the same time and I couldn't understand a word they were saying. So I looked at my chewed nails, took at my phone and started texting my friend reena, and after they both stopped talking, which was about 15 minutes, I said "ok so can you guys explain it one at a time, AND IN ENGLISH!?"

nick- Sure. Ill go first. Joe is EVIL!

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Joe.

Joe- uh. Um. Well. We were fighting about uh. *looks at ground*

nick- let me explain why. Well ya know how I was dating Ana-bell? **(he isn't dating Macy… yet. just wanted to make that clear. K? k.) **

Destiny- yeah why?

Nick-well I was meeting up with her at the movies last night and she broke up with me, but she never told me exactly why. But Andy texted me this morning about something on facebook. It was her kissing joe last night, BEFORE SHE BROKE UP WITH ME! *of course hes now mad* AND I CLICKED ON HER PAGE, SHE HAD BEEN GOING OUT WITH HIM FOR 2 WEEKS!" **( joes not dating stella yet either)**

Joe looked at the ground.

Destiny- JOE!

Joe- but she didn't _really _like nick and she was hot!

Destiny- JOE!

**KEVIN'S POV:**

I walk in and they have stopped fighting, wow. And nicks face is more serious than ever and redder than I thought possible, joe's looking at the floor, and destiny looks soooooooo disappointed, like a parent, ha that wont last for long, and almost as mad as nick. That means they told her.

It was now 6:57.

Kevin- hey guys, sooooooooooooo, Dani's comin over later.

D,J,N- yay!

Kevin- Katie's coming over too.

Frankie shot up

Frankie- really *eyes widen*

D,J,N,F- yay!

Destiny- so when are they coming? And are Mikey and Dina coming?

Kevin- yes they are. And they will be here any min-

The door bell rang.

K,F,D,J,N- I'LL GET IT!

I opened the door first the door first Dani ran in to kevin, dina walked in next and started hugging everyone, Katie ran in and upstairs. Every one watched her but I just figured she had to go to the bathroom, or she is missing a new episode of her favorite show, cause I would act like that in that situation. Wait its 7 am, defently bathroom, right, am I right, yes, yes I am. And mickey slowly walked in and was totally chill and just standing there, until 3 seconds later when I tackle-hugged him.

I then dragged him upstairs because I NEEDED to show him something, something I haven't had the nerve to show my brothers yet. and I always feel like I can talk to mikey. My talk list goes nick, mikey, Katie, dani, kevin, dina, joe. But this time I cant tell my brothers and I need a guy's advice. So here I am dragging my brother in-law up the stairs to my room all because I need to tell someone or ill explode, but I cant tell my brothers. Ill tell Katie next, but for some reason I feel like I NEED to tell a guy first. But why?

**What's Destiny's big secret?**

**Where did Katie go?**

**Why was Joe such an idiot jerk?**

**Find out soon (sooner than last time. Promise)**

**PLEASE REVEW OR PM ME OR ANYTHING. PLEASE! OH AND READ, LIKE THE REST OF IT BECAUSE PLAINLY YOU'VE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3- Authors Note

**A/N: so I am TOTALLY writers blocked soo **_**please**_** help by giving me ideas, PM me or just give me ideas through review. **_**PLEASE! **_***PUPPY DOG FACE* I BEG YOU! THANKS! **

**~ liz**


End file.
